


this time as one, we'll find which way to go

by danahscott



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M, Letters, Songfic, i have no idea how to tag this, this is just a letter i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danahscott/pseuds/danahscott
Summary: a letter from riley matthews sent to farkle minkus.





	this time as one, we'll find which way to go

**Author's Note:**

> listen to sunny road emiliana torrini its a good ass song. also this lies within my headcanon that riley and farkle were a travelling couple but before that, riley took off on her own. anyway enjoy this.

Dear Farkle, 

I almost didn’t write you this letter. I wasn’t sure you’d want to hear from me. But I decided to write it anyway. Obviously. 

I hope the mailman didn’t mix up the addresses like he used to. I hope the words didn’t smear on the way to New York. 

I guess I don’t really know what to say to you. It’s been years since we’ve last spoken. Can you believe that? You were everything to me and now we’re strangers. Kind of strangers. We can never really be strangers, can we? But it isn’t just you. I haven’t really spoken with anyone. Except Maya, of course. We still talk everyday. She even came to see me once in Los Angeles. I hope you’re all okay. I thought about calling you all the time. But that wouldn’t have been fair to you. If I was going to leave, I couldn’t keep stringing you along with me. 

I’ve been travelling through yellow deserts on horseback, searching for my next quest, just you like you said I would do one day. Ha ha. Kidding. But I should really stop kidding. 

I wanna come home, Farkle. I miss everyone. I miss you. I think I miss you more than I’ve ever missed anything in my whole life. 

Do you remember the night I said I had to leave? Do you remember what you said to me? You said when I come back, you’d meet me on the sunny road we used to play pretend on when we were kids. The same road we kissed for the first time on. Do you remember that?

You know, I fell half in love with every other boy I met while I was traveling. None like you, though. Never like how I felt about you. Feel about you. So there hasn’t been   
anyone else. If you were wondering. Which you’re probably not. Really, I have no reason to think you haven’t met a nice girl who actually stuck around and settled down with her. But I think I’m going to believe we still have a chance for now. 

I really don’t mean to jump on you or interrupt anything. I know you never really understood why I left. I want to explain it to you, I just don’t know how. Maybe if I see you in person...

You know, I didn’t end up changing my middle name, after all. I always said I would. I hated Jane, it’s so plain. You kept telling me not to. You said you liked it. I like it now, too. I think it’s pretty. And when everything else changed, it was nice to keep something the same.

I know the night I left was so long ago. Maybe you don’t even remember what you said. Did you mean it? I hope you meant it. It’s time, Farkle. I’m ready to meet you there.

I guess this is it. There’s not much space left on the page. I left my number on the envelope, just in case you want to talk. 

Farkle, I don’t care if we stay in New York or keep traveling. We can choose which way to go together. The only thing I know is that this time I want you with me. Just come meet me, Farkle. Come meet me on the sunny road. I’ll be waiting there for you. 

Love,

Riley

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @kirayukimuras!!!


End file.
